


"Where did all these puppies come from?!"

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: I googled some dialogue prompts and this was one I liked, so here ya' go.*I don't own these characters.





	"Where did all these puppies come from?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I googled some dialogue prompts and this was one I liked, so here ya' go.   
> *I don't own these characters.

"Where did all these puppies come from?!" 

Will looked up from the puppy he was cuddling to see Nico standing in the middle of the living room, looking around incredulously at the multiple puppies sleeping, playing, and running all around. He smiled sheepishly and hugged the small black puppy, the runt of the litter. "I found them on my way home from class today. They were just sitting in a cardboard box, all alone without a note or anything. I couldn't just leave them there," he explained, climbing to his feet. 

Nico nodded, swiveling his head left and right trying to count them all. He gave up after realizing he was counting the same ones more than once. Shaking his head, he moved closer to Will and asked, "How many are there?" 

"Eleven, and I think they're some kind of bulldog or pit mix," Will answered and scratched the runt's ears. 

Nico sighed, resigned, and ran his hand through his hair. "You know we can't keep them, Will," he said sadly. Will's smile dropped and he shrugged. Nico put his hand on Will's shoulder, rubbing comfortingly. "I'm sorry, baby." 

"I know. I cleared it with the landlord and they can stay tonight, but they'll be gone by tomorrow. A few of the other tenants want one, and I've already called around to our friends and family, and most of them would like to take one too. The ones that don't get adopted will have to go to a shelter." Will bit his lip and uncertainly asked, "Can we keep one, at least?" 

Nico exhaled heavily and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Will." His response was hesitant and Will immediately perked up. He held the runt up to Nico's face. 

"Just look at him, Nico. Isn't he adorable?" 

Nico shot Will a half-hearted glare, which only made Will grin. He cursed under his breath before looking at the puppy. It was small and could use some feeding, but it was cute. Nico and the puppy stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly the puppy yipped and licked Nico's face. Surprised, Nico pulled away, sputtering and Will laughed and hugged the puppy again. 

"See! He likes you! Come on, Nico! We've been talking about getting a pet for awhile." 

Nico wiped the puppy slobber off his face before he responded. "I thought we'd start small, with a hamster or a fish." 

"He's small! And he's been weaned, so we just have to feed him puppy food." 

"Yeah, now he is. But he's gonna get big, fast," Nico pointed out. 

"He'll be a good guard dog, with some training." 

"Neither of us have time for that kind of training." 

"There are classes and trainers that can handle that for us." 

Nico groaned, his resolve fading fast in the face of Will's pleading face and the runt's puppy eyes. "What about the landlord?" 

Will grinned, sensing Nico was caving. "I looked over the lease and there's nothing that prohibits us from having a dog, as long as it doesn't bother the other tenants and doesn't cause any damage. I'm sure Leo can rig up something to soundproof the apartment, so his barking doesn't bother anyone. That's nothing compared to the monster repellant system he invented." Will moved closer to him and suddenly Will was only an inch away, his body brushing against Nico's. He pressed tiny kisses along Nico's chin and cheeks, whispering, "Please," over and over for minute before he stopped at Nico's lips, hovering mere centimeters away. 

Nico reflexively swallowed and then found himself saying, "Okay, baby." 

Will beamed and pecked Nico on the lips. When Nico reached for him, intending to deepen the kiss, Will spun around and sprinted towards the bedroom, talking excitedly to the puppy. Nico groaned and cursed himself for being weak before he plopped down right where he was standing. Instantly a few of the puppies were clambering into his lap. He smiled and gave each of them some pets and scratches. 

When Will returned, he was on his cell phone, calling the closest vet's office about setting up an appointment for the runt. He handed him to Nico and continued on to the kitchen. He was put on hold so he leaned against the doorway to wait, watching as Nico lifted the runt up to his face. The runt seemed to smile at him, his tail wagging fast, and he licked Nico's face again. Nico laughed and held the runt against his chest, talking to him in Italian. Will smiled at the tender sight, already imagining trips to the park and shopping at the pet store.


End file.
